Electrical floor boxes are known in the art for housing electrical components such as outlets or receptacle underneath a floor surface. The floor box can include separate compartments for power, data, and communication receptacles. Often the floor box has a hinged cover that pivots from a closed position to an open position. Many floor boxes have a top surface that is raised from the floor creating a lip that interferes with the use of the box.